


Battle Trial

by Catheeso



Series: BNHA AU [1]
Category: CJMind, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Find out, Gen, Kinda, Not Beta Read, basically rewriting canon with me and my friends, but like not, hint: its not me, its class 1-A, spoilers for my hero academia, who gets one for all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: I re-write My Hero Academia with me and my friends. The original Class 1-A doesn’t exist.
Relationships: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Relationship, None, yet
Series: BNHA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Oh God, Oh No.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not abandoning my Hogwarts AU. No, this will not be my main series. The Hogwarts AU will be my main series until it’s finished. This is just a side series since I’m currently fried form writing the Hogwarts AU.

It’s everybody’s dream to get into U.A. 

Get into the most prestigious and probably best hero school in the country, maybe even the world? Sign pretty much every kid up! Some kids want to go into the business course and some the support course but the majority wanna go into the hero course.

Carter was not the majority. 

“You should sign up for the hero course,” Jaiden had suggested over the phone one night as he studied for end of the year exams. “Your quirk is practically perfect for the hero course! You do want to get into U.A., right?”

Carter had paused from where he was doodling on the corner of his math assignment and pursed his lips. “I do, but I wanna get into General. I don’t think I’m cut out for Heroics.”

“Come on!” Jaiden had whined, sheets rustling as she moved to sit up fully. He could practically see her fidgeting in her bed. “At least try for the hero course!”

“No,” Carter said shortly, thinking that was the end of the discussion.

“Please? For me?” Jaiden had begged. “For my lost dream?”

“You owe me twenty dollars for when I fail to get in,” Carter grumbled, accepting defeat. 

As it turns out, Carter now owes Jaiden those twenty bucks as he looked at the U.A. letter in front of him, a bold - mocking - **ACCEPTED**! at the top. 

The paper crinkled in his hands as his grip tightened. He didn’t want to get into the hero course. He didn’t want to be a hero. He wanted to get into U.A., graduate from General, get into college, graduate with a psychology degree and live out the rest of his life in peace without the worry of getting murdered by a random villain while he was wearing some ugly-ass spandex. 

“Something wrong, Carter?” His mom asked, walking into the living room as she waited for the pot to boil. “You did get in, right?” 

“I got in,” he confirmed. “I just got into the wrong department.”

“Oh dear, do we need to contact the school?” 

“No- no. No, I can work with this. I can do this,” he said, shaking his head before turning to his mom. “I might need to design a hero suit, though.”

Mom blanched, taking the paper out of his hands and reading it before looking at the device on the table that had displayed the hologram of All Might telling him he got in. It was no secret that the number one hero was teaching at U.A. this year, but he still almost fell off the couch when All Might suddenly appeared right in front of him. He wasn’t the number one in the exam, but getting sixth in the exam was pretty good considering he didn’t come home with his limbs glitching around like a static TV. 

“The hero course,” Mom said faintly. “You got into the hero course. I thought you were applying for General?”

“Jaiden convinced me to at least try to get into the hero course. I didn’t think I’d actually get in. I got sixth in the entrance exam.”

Mom sat down slowly. “Sixth in the entrance exam,” she repeated. “Carter, that’s amazing! You’re going to be a hero!” 

His mom visibly perked up before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, despite his confusion and complaints. At least she wasn’t upset that he applied for a different department. 

She pulled back, “we need to make you a hero outfit.”

“I don’t know how to make a hero outfit,” Carter replied.

“We’ll work on it together, go grab your sketchbook and pencils.” 

~~~

In the end, Carter was actually happy with his hero outfit. It wasn’t super complicated or unique, it resembled more everyday clothes than anything else. If anything, it most closely resembled Hawk’s hero outfit. 

A skin-tight short sleeve suit (not spandex) with a cooling system made up the entire body, reaching down to the ankles, a simple black and red. On top of that was a black hoodie (no, mom, he is not getting rid of that), black combat boots with extra grip so he doesn’t trip every time he teleports/glitches, and some elastic-like bandages so when his hands get unstable his hands don’t chop themselves off. 

And finally, topping it all off, a red-tinted visor. Mainly so he doesn’t have to risk his glasses falling off in battle but also if he could zoom in on objects, that’d be helpful. He made sure to write that in the blueprints. 

“It looks good,” his mom praised, patting him on the shoulder. He hummed in response, still stuck in his head as he pictured what it would look like. It wasn’t even close to something like Miruko’s outfit (he’d literally die if he ever met her), but he liked that.

He’s doing this. He’s becoming a hero. What has his life become if he’s not only in the hero course but also top ten in the exam? Jaiden’s gonna lose her shit.

“Speaking of Jaiden,” he muttered to himself. “I should probably text her about all of this. She’ll be ecstatic.”

“What was that?” Mom called from the kitchen. When had she moved to the kitchen? 

“I’m just talking to myself!” He shouted back. “Y’know, like usual!”

“I hope the conversation’s interesting!” 

Carter snorted and pulled out his phone and sent a picture of his design to Jaiden.

 **Elf** : what do you think?

 **Nya Binch** : HAJDHSJHJDJSJD  
**Nya Binch** : EXPLAIN???!?

 **Elf** : guess who got into the hero course

 **Nya Binch** : me?

 **Elf** : wtf no. btw this your fault

 **Nya Binch** : ok but you owe me 20

 **Elf** : im broke

 **Nya Binch** : so am i,,, you gonna pay up???

 **Elf** : ill pay you up with my FISTS

 **Nya Binch** : ok twink

 **Elf** : HSLAHDJAJEJ SQUARE UP

 **Nya Binch** : it’ll be like kicking a puppy. im not evil

 **Elf** : blocked. 

“Carter!” His mom said. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Okay, coming!” Carter responded, pocketing his phone and shoving the blueprints into a folder. He scrambled up and raced to set the table, his worries about the hero course momentarily forgotten in favour of spaghetti.


	2. Expelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead is serious about expelling kids.

If there was one word to describe Carter right now, it was screwed. Absolutely screwed. 

His quirk was amazing. He had been told that many times. Able to make things explode and teleport? That was a powerful quirk. 

It would be. As a quirk by itself, Glitch is an awesome quirk.

The problem was that his body wasn’t built for Glitch. He wasn’t even supposed to have a quirk in the first place. He had been born with the extra toe joint. He had been officially diagnosed as quirkless. Yet, when he was ten, his body started to glitch like a messed up video game and he found himself halfway across the room. 

So, yeah. He had a quirk. But he still _shouldn’t_ have had a quirk, his body wasn’t built to handle a quirk. The doctor said that no matter what quirk he manifested, even if it wasn’t Glitch, would destroy his body the way Glitch does. 

Glitch was basically a one trick pony if he didn’t wanna come home with a missing finger. Which had _almost_ happened. Twice. He still has all ten fingers, but the threat was there. If he used his quirk too much his body becomes unstable and his hand glitches out, becoming a mess of pixels until he stops using his quirk and it eventually settles. Use it too much, and, well, goodbye pinky finger. It’s not like you were useful anyways. 

He had to be careful with how he used it. 

Carter bit his lip as he watched his classmates do the 50-meter-dash. There were a couple people who undoubtedly aced it. He had to think about how he wanted to play this. 

“Nervous?” A voice next to him asked, bumping his shoulder playfully. He nearly jumped out of his skin and whipped around. It was a pretty girl. She had an ice quirk if he remembered correctly. She had touched the ground and transformed it into ice as she ran, letting her slide to the end. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m not that fast.”

“I’m sure you’ll do amazing!” The girl said, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled weakly back.

“What’s your quirk?” She asked curiously. “I’m Destiny, by the way. Destiny Mendez. My quirk is Ice Coat! It’s pretty self-explanatory. I can coat anything I touch in ice.”

“I’m Carter Laffitte. My quirk’s called Glitch,” he said. “It allows me to throw pixel-like attacks at people and teleport.”

“Teleport? Then the dash should be no problem!” Destiny looked excited, not waiting for him to respond before waving Aizawa over to the two of them. Oh, fuck. 

“Yes?” Aizawa asked tiredly. 

“If you have a quirk that allows you to teleport, can you use it for the dash?” Destiny asked. 

Aizawa locked eyes with Carter and Carter quickly averted his eyes. The ground suddenly looked very interesting. 

“I don’t see why not,” Aizawa finally replied. Carter could feel his teacher’s eyes burning into his head. Please leave now, he begged silently, I can’t talk to people. I hate talking to people, one person is enough. 

“See, Carter!” Destiny said. Carter could hear the smile in her voice. “You’ll do great!”

“Yeah,” Carter agreed, not looking up from the ground. Who knew sand could be so interesting?

~~~

In the end, Destiny got first place. Second place was someone named Ava Newsome, third was Lara Viray, fourth was Peter Vlahos, and fifth was Carter. In dead last was a kid named Ellis Graves who could call upon a spirit for assistance, but his quirk was pretty much useless during the apprehension test.

“There’s no way he was telling the truth about a kid getting expelled on the first day,” a redhead next to him muttered.

“Oh, he wasn’t lying,” a brunette grinned. 

“Ellis Graves,” Aizawa said. The kid had white hair with a streak of purple in it and looked like his internet history was being read on a live camera with his parents watching. 

Aizawa looked him up and down and the class held their breath. 

“Pack your bags and go home,” Aizawa said finally. “Your quirk is useful, but not as a hero. You don’t have any potential in the hero course.”

“Holy shit, he was serious,” a kid behind Carter gasped. 

“He’s Eraserhead, of course he’s serious!” A girl retorted. Carter looked behind him and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair that fell in a loose ponytail over her shoulder. He remembered her, she had looked Aizawa dead in the eye as she melted the grip-strength device with her quirk. He looked back at the screen. Kali Herrera, quirk was corrosion. Interesting. Got eleventh.

Ellis visibly wilted and nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. He dragged his feet as he walked away, back to the classroom. 

“As you can see, I’m not playing games here. You want to be a hero? You want to save lives? You have to give it to your all and nothing less. If I see you giving not your best?” Aizawa’s eyes landed on him for a second before continuing to sweep the crowd. “You will be expelled. I have no time to indulge those who will not be good heroes.” 

The group was silent. Aizawa, seemingly satisfied with terrifying a class of fourteen-year-olds, nodded and dismissed them. They all walked into the locker room and changed, filtering out of the rooms all at once. Carter scanned the crowd of exiting students and found Destiny talking to a boy with bright yellow skin. 

“Hey,” a voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Kali looking him up and down. 

“Hi,” he greeted. “I’m Carter.” Unsure of what to do with his hands, he crossed his arms.

“Kali. Nice job on getting fifth.”

“Nice job on eleventh. How did you know he was serious?”

Kali shrugged, “he expelled his entire class last year. A real piece of work according to his old students.”

“He seems to know what he’s doing,” Carter said slowly. “I’m just worried about being picked out during a slow day and getting kicked out of the school on my ass.”

“Metaphorically or literally?” Kali asked with an amused smirk. 

Carter shuddered. “Knowing Aizawa, it’ll probably be both.”

That got a laugh out of Kali, even if it was short. She seemed quite intimidating and had at least four inches on him, but he had got her to laugh so he’s something of a cool kid. He glanced back but couldn’t find the dyed red hair of Destiny anywhere. She must’ve already left. 

“Your hand’s glitching,” Kali said nonchalantly. Carter jumped and waved his right hand frantically, trying to get the tiny unstable pixels to disappear. The tip of his fingers were all tingly and his palm felt numb. He hadn’t even noticed it. 

“Ignore that,” he said sheepishly. “It’ll go away eventually.”

“Is it supposed to be doing that?” Kali asked. 

“No,” Carter admitted, “but I don’t know how to turn it off. I don’t really wanna test my limits if I could lose my fingers.” 

“Sounds self-destructive,” Kali noted before holding up her hand that had a glove on. “At least your quirk can turn off.”

“Yours can’t?”

“Why do you think I’m wearing gloves?”

Carter grabbed Kali’s gloved hand and examined it. “What material is this? Leather? You said it’s on all the time and I saw you melt the grip test, so that means you can melt pretty much anything. Can you not melt leather?”

“No, I can’t melt leather,” Kali snorted, taking her hand back. “You talk a lot.”

“It’s better than not talking at all,” Carter defended. “Would you rather me shut up and leave you alone?”

Kali rolled her eyes but didn’t say no, so Carter took that as a win. One new friend acquired! Maybe two if he counts Destiny. She was kinda nice and really pretty. Will she talk to him tomorrow? He-

Carter stumbled over his own feet and just barely regained his balance, glaring at Kali who was laughing.

“You didn’t even think to help me?” He snapped, blushing in embarrassment.

“No- no, that was hilarious. Thanks for the laugh, short stack,” Kali smacked on the arm so hard he stumbled again.

“Short stack?” He murmured to himself, rubbing his arm. He wasn’t _that_ short. 

The rest of the day flew by in a flash. He ate his lunch with Kali and her friend Kimi, who had stingers on their fingernails, with no sight of Destiny. He only freaked out a little bit when he saw Ectoplasm during his math class. 

There were a couple kids in his class, class 1-A, that caught his eyes. There was a girl with green goo for hair that got twelfth on the exam (Breanne Clements?) and the girl who got third, Lara Viray. Her first name was supposedly Francine, but she went by Lara. Carter didn’t question it. 

He didn’t get the chance to approach either of them before the day was over and he walking home by himself, just like normal.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

“Glitchy hand kid!” A voice shouted. Carter looked curiously over his shoulder and saw the Clements girl running to catch up to him. When she finally caught up - he had stopped walking for her - she took a deep breath before waving her hand hello. “I’m Bre!”

“Carter,” he nodded before frowning. “Did you run all the way here to catch up with me?” 

“Oh, no! I live this way. I just saw you further ahead than me and thought we could walk together. I thought your quirk was really cool.”

Carter’s frown deepened and he kept walking. Of course she only wanted to be friends because of his quirk. That’s what its like for pretty much everyone until they find out it’s weak when paired with him. 

“You also seemed kinda lonely sitting in the back of the class. I noticed you were only hanging out with that corrosion girl and decided to at least say hello,” Bre added, playing with her hair. 

Carter watched her and made a mental note that she was immune to the sticky goo. Or maybe she was just immune to the goo when it was on her head. Was everyone immune to it when it was still on her head? He knows that when its pulled off it gets incredibly sticky and eventually harden into a cement-like substance, he had seen it with his own eyes. 

“That’s nice,” Carter said, his mind still distant as he tried to figure out how her sticky hair worked. 

“Thank you! What do you think of Aizawa-sensei?”

Carter snapped out of his head. “He’s intimidating. Basically a taller Kali that’s sleep-deprived.”

Bre blinked, “and you’re friends with Kali? Rest in peace.”

Carter found himself unwillingly smiling as he shrugged, looking at the sidewalk. 

“Do you think she would expel you from the friend group if you did something she didn’t like?”

“Probably,” Carter said. “Wait, what friend group?”

“The friend group that consists of you, me, Kali, and that Kimi kid,” Bre replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes that told Carter that she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Do I get a say in this?” He asked flatly, not really trying to worm his way out of the death-grip that Bre held on this conversation. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Bre chirped. He, unfortunately, did know the answer to that. Bre, apparently, had determination and optimism to back her up and all he had to defend himself was his anxiety and will to live, which was basically non-existent. He had no way out of this besides dropping dead. 

“I’m an asshole, you don’t wanna be friends with me,” he tried.

“Try me,” Bre challenged. “I guarantee you that you’re not nearly as bad as you think you are.”

“What are you, my therapist?” Carter said incredulously. 

“Do you need one?”

Carter sighed and resigned himself to his fate.


	3. Oops, I Did It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see what happens when Carter overuses his quirk.

Carter’s costume was exactly as he imagined it and he couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The hoodie was comfortable and he was half-tempted to just wear it normally but it was far too bulky to be comfortable around the house. He hadn’t quite realized what skin-tight meant until he wore his skin-tight suit. It looked cool, at least. His combat boots looked like, well, combat boots. The highlight was his visor which turned out exactly how he wanted it to turn out. 

“No glasses,” Destiny commented as they met in a group in front of All Might. He couldn’t help the grin on his face when he saw her. 

She was wearing a skin-tight suit, too, except it was white and blue instead of black and red, and it extended to her whole body up to her neck where it disappeared over a bunch of white fluff. The white fluff was also around her wrist and ankles. A belt with a big circle button went around her waist. 

“They could fall off my face,” Carter replied. “It’s better that I’m able to see the entire time. I like your hero costume.”

“Thank you,” Destiny said, her face flushing slightly. “I wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out, but I’m really happy about it! Also, watch this!”

Destiny clicked her heels together and she suddenly popped up as ice skates appeared on the bottom of her shoes. 

“It’s so I can move better on ice,” she said proudly. 

“That’s really cool!” Carter said as he admired the skates.

Everybody’s hero costumes were really cool, but Carter found himself more focused on All Might. He looked like he had no idea what he was doing, which was fair considering this was his first year teaching, but shouldn’t he know something? Maybe All Might is as socially awkward as him in middle school. Now _that_ was an image. 

Carter ended up on Team D with Destiny as the villain team. They were facing Team I which consisted of Ethan Cox and Lara Viray. 

Carter took up position in front of the bomb and turned to Destiny. “Do you think you could coat the entire building in ice?”

Destiny tilted her head, “not if I don’t know where they are. Can you teleport them here?”

“I can only teleport myself,” Carter shook his head. “I can lead them up here and we can ambush them?”

“I can turn this entire room into ice so when they get up here I’ll be able to freeze them solid,” Destiny suggested.

“Perfect! I’ll keep them coming after me by teleporting around. We need to watch out for Lara the most, her air pressure might be enough to crack your ice. Ethan we don’t have to worry about since he can’t get water from your ice.”

“And if he uses water I can just freeze it,” Destiny nodded. “You ready?”

“Begin!” All Might shouted over the speakers.

“Ready,” Carter confirmed.

Carter concentrated on the first floor entrance. He couldn’t teleport to a person, but he could teleport to a place. He felt his body give a jerk and that numb tingling sensation wash over him before he appeared in front of the ‘heroes’.

“Well, I would say this was unexpected but I’d be lying,” he deadpanned, teleporting out of the way of a water whip. He teleported back once more when a blast of wind was sent his way, courtesy of Lara. He glitched behind a corner and held his breath before he heard the two of them give chase. Perfect.

If they had figured out he was leading them somewhere, they didn’t stop to question it. His entire right hand had gone numb and his left felt like needles were stabbing into it but he ignored both, focused on the plan. 

Carter ducked into the ice covered room and nodded to Destiny, feeling something drip down his arm, probably sweat. His teammate crouched down and put her hands on the floor, out of sight of the door. 

Ethan rushed in, immediately slipping and falling. Ice snapped up his body and in a moment he was frozen solid. 

Lara propelled herself into room using her wind, straight towards the bomb they had strategically placed right in sight. Destiny couldn’t get her like this!

Carter teleported right in front of her and used his glitches to smack her back onto the floor. Lara crashed onto the ice before she was completely incased in it. Destiny got up from her crouch and went over and put the capture tape on their exposed faces. 

“The villain team wins!” All Might boomed over the speakers. 

Carter laughed, giddy with adrenaline, when the pain finally hit him. He exhaled through clenched teeth, curling around his arm and it glitched and hissed like a wild cat. He realized belatedly that the liquid dripping down his arm earlier wasn’t sweat, but blood. His entire arm was glitchy, not just the part covered with his elastic bandages. 

“Carter?” Destiny asked, concern colouring her voice.

Carter fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily. Just don’t think about the pain, just don’t think about the pain, just don’t think about-

Carter shot up, breathing heavily. His entire right arm felt numb, like how it usually did after using his quirk too much. He looked around and saw he was sitting in a bed with actual bandages around him arm, his hoodie off, lying on a chair next to the bed. Hospital bed. Fuck.

“Ah, you’re awake,” said a short lady at desk next to him. Recovery Girl, his mind tiredly supplied. “Just on time, school’s about to end.”

Carter stared at the old lady. “How long was I out?” He asked.

“A couple hours at most. You’re lucky that they brought you here fast. Otherwise, you’d be in much more than some bandages. Don’t push yourself so hard next time,” Recovery Girl scolded. “You can leave whenever you want to.”

Carter said nothing, his throat feeling dry. His whole class had saw him collapse because of his quirk. _All Might_ had seen him collapse because of his quirk. Nobody’s gonna want to be friends with the kid who can’t even handle his own quirk. 

He picked up his hoodie and hollowly left the nurse’s office. Well, it was good to be at U.A. while it lasted. He lasted two days. 

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Kali approaching him until she swatted him over the head. 

“Don’t die on me,” Kali said. “I need someone to torment.”

Carter stared at her in confusion before seeing three more people run up to him. Kimi greeted him with a solid pat on the back and Destiny gave him a kind smile. Bre slung her arm around his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Destiny asked. “Please don’t just drop like that again, I almost cried.”

“It was cool, though,” Kimi said. “So dramatic.”

“Your entire plan was cool!” Bre complimented. “You and Destiny work so well together! Also don’t die I need someone to harass on a daily basis.”

”Why did you and Kali say practically the same thing,” Carter asked suspiciously.

”Because I’m amazing?” Bre grinned.

”You’re awful,” Carter said dryly.

Destiny laughed at that, Kimi even chuckling a little bit. Kali looked proud of him sassing Bre back.

Wow, Carter thought to himself. I have friends.


End file.
